1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to valves, and more particularly to globe valves and globe valve actuators that are used in HVAC systems, and a tool-less valve actuator connector used to releasably connect the globe valve to the globe valve actuator.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems, globe valves are used for applications requiring throttling and shut off with an actuator that provides an operating force to aid in closing and opening of the valve as required. A typical globe valve includes a generally spherical body with two halves of the spherical body being separated by an internal baffle, which has an opening formed therein. The opening creates a valve seat in which a movable valve or plug is seated. An actuator, either manual or automatic, can be used to manipulate the movement of the plug to open and close the valve.
Typically, a conventional method used to connect a globe valve actuator to a U-style bonnet of a globe valve requires the use of a tool to securely fasten the bonnet to the globe valve actuator, which is labor intensive and can be somewhat less than intuitive to achieve. The added time required to connect the globe valve actuator to the bonnet of the globe valve can increase an “installed” cost associated with the globe valve.